Konoha Camp Hell
by hiki-is-doomed
Summary: Today is my first day in Konoha Juvie Camp. Things haven't gone well. On my first day i've been molested by two creepy perverted guys. I am Straight but they made me felt unusual. @ %# I wanna go home! - SASUNARU GAARANARU SEMESNARU
1. Here I Come!

**Welcome to Camp Hell** (aka Konoha Private Juvenile Detention Camp)

_Warning: boyXboy, yaoi in later chapters_

_Pairings:__ SasuNaru - GaaNaru_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**BioData **_[hanwritten]_

Name: **Uzumaki Naruto** [insert 2x2 picture]

Age: **16 years old**

Birthday: **October 10, 199x**

School: **Sannin Private School**

Height: **5'6 feet**

Likes:** girls, arcade, surfing, music **_[peace sign]_

Dislikes: **school, old boring teachers**

Reason for stay: **mom says so :O**

After reading the last lines of the bio data, an amused chuckle was emitted from the background then the hand reached out for his fountain pen to sign and stamp the paper. He rose his head and gestured for the man standing infront of his desk to come nearer.

"_Ruka-chan , this is good news. We have a newcomer. Please tell the staff to prepare another bed in room no. 69. "_The old man's eyes were obviously delighted.

The tan man named Umino Iruka, the secretary, first growled at his feminized nickname then by a second he blinked twice at his boss' last statement.

"_Pardon, kaichou?"_

_"Why are you in disbelief? I think i stated it clearly." _The man clamped his hands together and placed in on his abdomen, observing the other.

"_But, that's…"_

"_Yes, I know, but this was a request from Tsunade-sama." _The man sitting on the black leather armchair chuckled again.

Iruka eyes wandered at the boy's picture pasted on the biodata looking so disappointed. He deeply sighed.

"_I know what you're thinking about. Don't worry too much, he's already a big boy. He can handle __**them**__ well."_Iruka didn't notice the man was slowly sitting up and starting to walk behind him. The smooth white arm sneaked its way to his waist. Iruka _eeped _at the sudden embrace and shot a glare at his perverted boss.

"_kaichou!" _the other man was unmoved. His eyes never failed to lose its mischief.

"_hmm. Call me Kakashi, ruka-chan."_ The tan man _eeped _again when he felt the other's hand sqeezing his buttocks then because of that he shoved the taller man.

"_G-Gomen!I'll be going now!" _he ran to the door and shut it,_ a_ dark blush highlighted his cheeks.

*** * * sasunaru * * * gaanaru * * * [Change Scene] * * * sasunaru * * * gaanaru * * ***

"_Minna, Naruto-kun's back!"_

"_Kyaaa! Naru-kun! Ohayou!"_

"_Ohayo Suzu-chan." *smile*_

"_Naru! How's your head?"_

"_It's fine Mikage-chan. The injury's all gone. see?"_

"_That's great to hear. __We miss you!"_

"_Aww. really? wait, this all for me?"_

"_Yes! We knew you'd be back by now so we prepared you a special bento."_

_"Aw that's sweet. Thanks so much!"_

**[NARUTO POV]**

Wow, I love my life. Every day is like Valentine's day. These people love me, and worship me like some sort of an idol. I even have my sculpture at the art class and my very own fans club! I can't help but brag to you, that I, Uzumaki Naruto, is a girl magnet! I have a natural blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin and well toned body. haha. Girls dig it all the time!

Right now, I am once again in school being dragged along by a couple of junior and senior girls which I don't particularly know of, smooching, cuddling me when...

_**''NARUTO UZUMAKI PLEASE COME DOWN TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY...!''**_

That, who shouted just recently, is my mother, the old hag principal Tsunade. She seems mad...I groaned and dropped my head on the table. The girls gasped and told me I must be careful. I stand up from my comfy seat, blew kisses to the girls and told them i'll be right back in a fewbefore I awkwardly left the room.

_"This gonna be one trip to hell again."_

As I was walking close to the office, I'm wondering what I have done to make that old hag of a mother of mine be so angry...

**Silence**

_Oh shit! Did someone tell her I was making out with Sakura at the locker room earlier!_ I gulped. When I'm close to holding the knob, the door flew wide open. Ms. Shizune, mom's secretary was smiling nervously at me.

_''Good morning Naruto''_

_''Good morning Shizune-san'' _I flashed back a nervous smile

_''She's been waiting for you...''_

_''ehe.. This is bad...''_

_''No doubt.'' _her smile faltered and that's when my bones started to chill. I felt the large lump in my throat increased, the urge to ran, pee and hide for my dear life. Shizune didn't lie since she knew the horrors of being under a demon principal way back when she was still a high schooler. Tsunade is every student's nightmare especially me, a constant number one violator.

Shizune now opens the door and forcefully pushed me in then locked the door again with a loud click.

**[END POV]**

_**Silence**_

_**Papers Shuffling**_

_''Naruto.'' _a strong voice of an irritated woman said

_''Baa-chan?''_ a sqeak came from the blondes pink lips

''_Naruto.''_

_''Ha-hai! Baa-chan!''_

The woman's eyebrow twitched with annoyance as she twirled the armchair around to face his poor dying son ''_Let me finish what I'm trying to say here before you interrupt, Naruto'' _

Naruto pouted yet nodded obediently.

''_Hmm. Listen carefully my dear son..." _he gulped hard

_"The teachers said that you're not attending classes a lot. Let's see... about thirteen times since first day of school, am i correct Naruto?"_

_"...Uh. Actually, it's only about nine times."_

_"Yes, i know. Three was from the hallpass and you never came back. Also, by the way, __one had seen you hanging out with college girls at Ikebukuro during class hours too.'' _the woman slapped a photograph of his son with two girls at each of his sides, down to her table.

_''Ehehehe...Are they sure this is me coz you know that tan blondes are a hit these days.''_ His fingers started to twiddle each other. A mannerism that he's unconscious of doing whenever he's nervous.

_"Stop making excuses Uzumaki Naruto. I won't be shocked when one day you'll be bringing home my grandchild." _She glared straight at her son. The blonde nervously smiled at his raging mother.

_*sigh* ''I've already made my decision. You'll get full term detention.''_

_''Detention again? Could you just cut me some slack for now? I'm being good b-.'' _before Naruto could finish his protest his mother butted in.

_''M__y words are final, youngman."_

_"Tch. So, what's the detention now? Please let me not take out weeds in the school lawn."_

_"Oh no you won't" _the woman smirked, eyes glinting. _"This is different. __I'm giving you time to go home to pack your things immediately because you're getting out of my life."_

_''What?'' _Naruto was confused as to what her mom just said. He looked at her mom waiting for the answer but she seems to be busy talking to someone on the phone.

_"Why are you throwing me out?"_

Tsunade cut down the conversation then stared at his son _''Not literally Naruto.__ Let's just say you'll be spending your days in a camp. Sounds fun right? Now go out, you've already wasted 10 minutes already.'' _Before Naruto could say a protest again, he was held by a his mom's private bodyguard that was assigned to escort him to the car and make sure he wouldn't escape.

* * *** sasunaru * * * gaanaru * * * [Change Scene] *** * *** sasunaru * * * gaanaru * * ***

**[NARUTO POV]**

_Chug chug chug chuu chuuu! _

Hi, this is me again, your one and only Naruto Uzumaki. As of now I'm on my way to Konoha Camp **whatever** riding a steam train for about two hours! This is boring... I don't know what my mom's thinking when she threw me out of school for this camp! What's in the camp anyway? Gah! This trip really makes my head hurt!

**An hour passed**

"_Konoha village Boarding! Please fall in line and don't forget to take your baggages with you!_"The train conductor shouted then passengers begun to stand up in the narrow train when it was about to near the station. The blonde who had slept about an hour and a half was awakened when the train signaled for a stop.

"_Wake up boy, we're already on stop." _The conductor patted the blonde on his shoulder

"_Wa-What…! Happened? Oh. Eh? Finally." _He took his belongings and jumped out of the train missing his balance.

"_Shit. Stupid rock."_

A meter away, he heard a soft chuckle. He glanced up and glared at the man who still wears a playful smile in his face.

"_Welcome to Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. I am Hatake Kakashi, your escort to KD Camp."_ He offered his hand to the kneeling boy.

_

* * *

_

_**TBC**_

**a/n: ***_sigh* chapter finished...but i'm still depressed. i hope you guys help cheer me up with your reviews... (5 or more, i will update faster) *sigh* sorry about the grammar_


	2. Into the Beasts Den

**Welcome to Camp Hell**

Chapter 2 : Into the Beasts Den

**Warning: **_boyXboy, yaoi in later chapters or maybe later at the bottom?_

**Pairs: **_SasuNaru - GaaNaru_

- words in _italics _& without " " are the characters thoughts

- words in **bold **are sfx

* * *

"_Welcome to Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. I am Hatake Kakashi, your escort to KD Camp."_ He offered his hand to the kneeling boy.

Naruto reached for it, got up and dusted his jeans. He sized up the man from head to toe with an arched brow. He wore light faded jeans, a coat and white striped polo shirt inside but what irked him was the mask the hid half of his face and gray spiked hair. He also didn't fail to notice what Kakashi's holding in his right hand. It was a porn book authored by Naruto's perverted uncle, Jiraiya.

Kakashi took Naruto's baggages into the car's trunk and the blonde boy followed behind. On their way to the Camp, they drove past huge trees and some Shinto shrines. The ride was long, it's almost passed six pm. Naruto groaned and shifted in his seat at the back. _How much longer is this road trip? Kami, this camp must be really really boring! _Kakashi looked through the rear window and noticed the boy's irritation.

"_What do you think about the new place, Naruto?" _the blonde's head shot up from the window.

"_...It's nice and peaceful…very different from the city. Well, yeah, of course." _He snorted at his statement then continued

"_But it must be really boring here since there are no malling centers." _

"_Don't worry about boredom. There are a lot of things to occupy you while you're in KD Camp."_

"_What kind of camp is it anyway?... The usual?"_

"_You are one clueless boy, aren't you?"_Kakashi grinned through his mask

"_Well, duh. I was just dragged here without knowing anything". _The blonde frowned.

_***chuckle*** _"_That's good. Oh, We're already here." _The car honked at the tall metal gates with embedded initials of Konoha Camp. Naruto was stunned when the car went in.

_What the fuck... is this... place? _His eyes bulged out. It doesn't look like the regular camp where you'll see cabin houses, colored ponies and stuff. He wasn't expecting this camp looked more like the National Prison. The guards, doesn't look like normal security guards. They wore a camouflaged soldier uniform, some were in their ninja attires, walls of the gate were decorated by electric barbwires and huge dullgray buildings.

"_You can get out now,_ _Naruto." _he heard the older man

_"Are you sure this the right place?"_disbelievingly, He looked to Kakashi who was already out of the car, pulling out his bags. Another young man, about Kakashi's age was there waiting for them at the entrance building. Naruto opened the car's door and stumbled once again.

_"Absolutely yes. This is Konoha Private Juvenile Detention Camp open to all delinquents, like you. Don't think that this is like one of those lame camp grounds." _the man paused for three seconds _"I assure you, this is one hell of an experience you'd never forget. The rest is up to you to find out because if I go in details you'd be scared and run back home to your mommy." _The glint is the older man's eyes turned serious and dark. The tan man beside him cleared his throat before he interrupted.

"P_lease don't scare the newcomer, kaicho-san"_

"_Aww… Ruka-chan! You didn't give me a hug?" _Kakashi immediately turned childish and changed the topic upon hearing his secretary reprimand him

"_Please keep your hands to yourself, kaichou-san."_

"_Just one?"_

"_No."_

"_You owe me one earlier."_

"_No, I don't!"_

"_Yes, you do or you prefer something better?" _the older man leered knowingly at the shorter man trapped inside his arms.

"_What?Eep. Don't you have any self control? Please, let go. I promise you can do anything you want later. Just, please...not now." _Iruka softly whispered, cheeks heavily tinted. Naruto was again blankly stunned at the scene of two lovey-dovey couple infront of him. In his mind he can't figure out if he'd be amused or disgusted.

"_Don't break your promise." _He huskily whispered back. The shorter man nodded fast while biting his lower lip. Kakashi easily dropped his hands to his sides and changed back to his serious self.

"_Anyway, is the room ready?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Then, please guide Naruto to his quarters. I'll just be at the office waiting. Don't be late." _Kakashi gave Iruka a wink and Naruto has his mouth open at the two.

_"Close your mouth or you might catch a fly there." _he tapped the boy's shoulders then proceeded to walk to his office.

***** / *** sasunaru *** / *** [CHANGE SCENE] ******* / *** gaanaru *** / *** **

"_I think I haven't introduced myself to you properly. I'm Umino Iruka. I work as the secretary and one of the teachers here. _The tan man smiled at the boy

_He doesn't look suspicious like Kakashi-san. _Naruto gave a million dollar smile back at him.

"_You can also look for me if you have have some problems during your stay or you can go directly to Kakashi-kaichou."_

"_Thanks! Uh, by the way, why are you calling Kakashi as president?"_

"_Because he is."_

"_You kidding me… I thought he's a driver!" _Iruka laughed.

********* / *** sasunaru *** / *** [CHANGE SCENE] ******* / *** gaanaru *** / *****

The two finally reached the room located at the dead end of the building, Iruka looked dreadfully at the boy before touching the knob of the door. Naruto is exceptionally beautiful and innocent-looking to the point of view of other people especially to male population. Poor kid. _Of all the rooms in the place, why this one?_ He cannot open the door because he's like offering the boy to a den of wild beasts. The blonde tilted his head, confused at his sensei's expression. _Kami, he's giving out the pheromones._

"_Sensei? What's the problem?"_

"O_h! No-nothing. This is your... room Naruto. It currently has two occupants, you're the third one since the room is big."_ The tan man nervously explained. Naruto continued smiling.

" _So, can I get in now?"_

_"No, not yet. Please wait here. I-I'll just call you when to come in" _Iruka clutched the knob of the door, twisted it and went in. The room was dark. It wasn't 'lights out' yet, but this room is always like this, quiet, cold and dark until Iruka heard creaking of furnitures and rampant moaning.

_"aah...uua...!"_

_***creak***_

_"so deep! yes...like that...harder..."_

**_*creak*_**

_"Ngh... there, right there! Oh god!"_

***creak***

***_creak*_**

**_*creak*_**

_"shit...I'm so clooose...come on, __I'm coming!aaah!"_

_***creak***_

_***door closed***_

There you have, infront of Iruka's eyes, were two naked bodies pressing and humping eachother with no care of whoever might find out or hear. Iruka was relieved that the blonde didn't see what his future roommates were doing. It might scare the life of the boy when if he knew that **_they _**are merciless man-eaters.

_"Sai, what did i tell you about sneaking into another room and having sex? Go back to your room, you are not suppose to be here at this time."_

_"We are just having a fun time sensei." _The person riding Sasuke pouted as he lifted his ass out from the raven, cream leaking out. He lifted his dark shirt over his head and buckled his pants didn't bother to wipe his hole. _(he doesn't wore an underwear) _The tan man rubbed his temples. He felt a really bad headache arising.

_"Sasuke, you too. Please, put on your clothes now, your new roommate is at the door waiting."_

_"Tch. Then let him in. I don't mind if i'm naked."_

_"But at least, be presentable." _

_"I'm already **presentable** in this way. Don't tell me what to do." _The raven snorted.

Iruka was irritated at his student's defiance. He gave up on him because he doesn't want to argue with the Uchiha's stubborness.

_"Where is Gaara?"_

_"There." _The raven pointed the boy sitting across the room with his headphones on his head. The redhead shot a glare at his sensei then went back to shuffle his ipod. He looked at Sasuke.

_"I'll call him in now."_

********* / *** sasunaru *** / *** [CHANGE SCENE] ******* / *** gaanaru *** / *** **

**Outside**

_**groan **"What's taking sensei so long? I'm tired as dead already." _Naruto decided peek inside the door, there was a small flickering of the lamp at the corner of the room but couldn't quite see enough. He finally saw somebody coming closer, pale skin and dark eyes. The knob of the door was grabbed from the the inside.

_Woah! A girl? _At first the blonde thought Sai was one hot chick but then when he get to look at his flat chest, pink nipples perking up beneath the thin top he shook his head for staring too intently. _Tch. __He's a boy._

_"Hey... you must be the newcomer?" _Sai smiled fakely at the blonde

_"Y-yeah! My name's Naruto. Are you my roommate?"_

_"No, my room's upstairs. Just had to do some quick fuck with one of your roommates."_

_"Oh."_

Sai's smile widen. He magnified every part and feature of the blonde as he licked his lips. _Damn, he's yummy. _The look that his giving Naruto was like he's about to bang him right on the spot but that would be a problem for him if he gets caught by Iruka again.

_"...You are one unlucky-lucky boy. Goodluck Naruto! Stay safe. See you tomorrow." _the raven walked off.

_I doubt, that guy would even have self control by the time he sees him. _he thought, still smirking. Naruto didn't get what the boy said. He was about to ask the other's name but he heard Iruka call him.

_"Yes sensei, I'm coming in!"_

**TBC**

* * *

_**A/N:** i promised to update faster, so here it is. hope you like it. please continue to read and review. ^^ haha! third chapter will be _really _evil **laugh **__Who'd be the one one to molest him first? Sasuke or Gaara? both? well see... (5 or more reviews for fast update) XD_


	3. Room Number 69

**A/N: **I THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FAVED AND ALERTED MY STORY! I appreciate them so much! oh. sorry for the bad grammars.

PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!

**P.S. **i usually reply to all reviews to my stories but since i can't send messages to the anonymous readers, here are my replies:

**tabait: **your message made me laugh. thanks so much! don't worry, i'd continue this. i already have the next one but i still need to delay it because i might change some scenes. please continue the support! ^^

**awesomefan!: **wow! you replied to all of the chapters!thanks so much!*hugs* you give encouragement! yes, you really need to get an account. ^^

**n'tkit and Hayley: **haha. he's totally clueless! he thought he's manly enough to get girls but doesn't know he could attract bad boys too. don't worry i'll update!

**yayforyaoi96 and woot97: **i already did that. lol. i'm really happy that sasuke is a horny teme in this story. XD

**gothicpuppy and sasunarufan97: **thank you so much! :D

**littlehughes: **i'll make them kill one another out of possessiveness. jk. i love gaara. i won't make him a psycho here, but he'll be a little like the ooc sasuke and, his scene with naru will be in next chapter. ^^

* * *

**Welcome to Camp Hell**

**Chapter 3:** _Room no. 69!_

**Warning: **_boyxboy, yaoi later_

**Disclaimer: **_i am just a fan._

**[NARUTO POV] **

_That old lady is a real devil! She should have just hired a tutor for me, yep! one sexy tutor so I could at least get inspiration for the upgrade of my class marks than be stuck here in a hellish place with a perverted roommate! GAAAAH! I should have escaped earlier when I had the chance! I'm not coming back to that room anymore! Nu-uh… I'm gonna look for Iruka-sensei... _the blonde shivered at the thought of what happened.

**..::Flash Back::..**

Naruto was already inside the dim-lighted room. Iruka was standing infront of him with a worried face that was hardly recognizable.

_Wow_...

For the nth time, Naruto's eyes widened. The room was obviously large as what Iruka had stated. It has three standard beds, a huge oak cabinet, one chair, a desk, and a balcony. Judging by how the room looks, Naruto's first impression was changed since all he thought was that it could look more or less a prison cell with rusty bunk beds and one small window. Before he could ask why's the room like a hotel, Iruka started to talk. He listened but his eyes were moving from left to right and alas, he spotted someone sat up from a lying position on the bed. Naruto blushed when he saw pale and sweaty half naked body of a man with a face that he could not see the face because it hid behind ruffly dark hair. This man slipped a gray cotton sleeveless shirt on then went back to bed and opened a book without taking notice or greet the new roommate. Naruto made a small frown at that.

_"That one is your bed. You place your clothes in that cabinet which has your name... and t__he bathroom's is at the second floor. You have the map of the building under your covers."_

_"Cool."_

"_Lastly, always stay on guard if you walk alone in this building or in this room." _the man mumbled the last few words quietly

_"Why's that?" _Naruto slightly tilted his head.

_"Just remember, this is a dangerous place for newcomers like **you**." _he spoke with dread

_"Oh, kaaay__. Anthing else?"_

_"Ah. I guess I that's all. I think... I'll get going now." _the tan man's voice cracked. He glared back to the Uchiha who absolutely ignored the new roommate and to Sabaku who's sitting in the darkest portion of the room. _"__If you need any help I'm just at the office, ground floor near the lobby. **Please**, do not hesitate to look for me."_

_"Hehe. You sound like a worried mother, sensei." _the boy giggled. Iruka frowned.

_"Just kidding. Yes, sir! Don't worry I'll be fine!" _the blonde mocked saluted Iruka then gave a cheeky smile. The door closed and finally he's all alone to deal with his roommates. Outside, Iruka was walking towards the President's office feeling apprehencious. He forgot to tell what kind of roommates the boy's going to deal with for the rest of his stay in camp. He slapped himself for being forgetful.

* * *

**BioData **_[handwritten]_

Name: **Uchiha Sasuke **[insert 2x2 picture]

Age: **18 years old**

Birthday: **July 23, 199x**

School: **Konoha ****International Academy**

Height: **6'2 feet**

Likes: **drugs, sex, blue-eyed blondes**

Dislikes: **elder brother**

Reason for stay:** homicide attempt**

* * *

**BioData **_[handwritten]_

Name: **Sabaku Gaara** [insert 2x2 picture]

Age: **18 years old**

Birthday: **January 19, 199x**

School: **Kazekage High**

Height: **6' feet**

Likes:** grunge metal punk red**

Dislikes: **you**

Reason for stay: **public destroy of properties**

* * *

**[ROOM no. 69]**

Naruto walked towards his bed which was placed in between his two new roommates' beds. He almost tripped again because his feet hit the crumpled carpet. kami, he's such a klutz! He cursed silently, got up and placed his baggage atop his bed. He looked to his left and found Sasuke (with eyeglasses) ignoring him because he was reading a book. He looked to his right and found another bed empty. Naruto _hmped _at the thought of having snobbish roommates or maybe he could start an introduction?

"_Hey buddy, can I turn on the lights?" _Naruto looked back at Sasuke. The dark haired teen just _hn-ed_ which made Naruto pissed for ignoring him completely. The blonde immediately went to the switch and turned on the lights.

_Much better…_

Sasuke remained stoic and still while reading the book. Gaara, from the corner of the room lowly growled at the sudden opening of light. "_Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Please to meet ya!" _The blonde boy exclaimed in a smooth, cheerful tone making both of the boys necks lifted up. Gaara's green eyes opened and glared at the figure who introduced himself.

_"Umm…From now on we'll be roommates." _He scratched the back of his neck nervously when their eyes met. They're both have cold, cool, stoic. They're features were perfect, pale, sharp and sexy. The guy from his left's a raven, while on his right's a redhead. Naruto gulped the saliva that's accumulated in his throat. He expected a quick reply from them but neither did. _What are these people? Don't they know hospitality?_

"_Aren't you going to introduce yourselves too?" _The guys in front of him just stared back at him. _Alright. I quit. If they won't…fine! _Naruto stomped back to his bed, get his clothes and walked to the oak cabinet. The raven stood up from his bed and walked towards Naruto. He cornered the blonde in between his long strong arms. The tip of his nose touched the nest of golden hair and smelled it. Naruto turned around shocked when he came three inches face to face with the raven then closer...closer and caught his lips in a swift movement. Sasuke was half bending his body while Naruto's head was extended up to meet the other. The blonde's mind became blank, body limp as the other's lips invaded his mouth. His roommate, which he still doesn't know the name, started to nip on his bottom lip, biting and sucking the skin like vaccuum. Sasuke's kiss was rough and torrid. Naruto's squirmed and moaned, face turning pink and blue. When a knee suddenly jerked in between his thighs, his mouth open and the raven's tongue successfully went inside and tangle with his.

_"Hnn...Uh!" _the blonde's cheeks were tinted dark pink and the way he moan made Sasuke want to tease him and do more naughtier things to him. Blue eyed tan blondes always turn him on. Gaara was now concentratedly eyeing the two carefully from the corner looking. His headphones was now hanging on his neck, but music still blasting unto speakers. The kiss lasted about two hot long minutes. Naruto panted harshly while holding unto the raven's skin tight shirt and saliva trickled down his chin. After being kissed roughly, his mind processed once again who went through LOADING...

_Fuck! what happened! he kissed me! he kissed me! A guy! oh my god, he kissed me! Why did I let him! I'm not gay! _(A/N: Naruto, where did your manliness go? XD)

_"Na-ru-to." _The raven finally said in a low hot, sexy voice to his ears. The way the raven spoke his name made Naruto shiver like it emitted jolt of electricity in his body. Sasuke lifted his right arm and slowly run his fingers to the blonde's smooth neck and finally slid up to touch the golden locks while he gazed intently at his uke's blue clouded orbs making the blonde feel butterflies in his stomach.

_"Sexy name." _He licked his lips sexily.

_"T-thanks..." _the reply came out as a squeak from the blonde.

_I squeaked and stuttered! What a minute, I acted like...like... a lovestuck schoolgirl! _Naruto blushed even harder again when finally noticed his close hold on the man. This guy smelled like he just had sex. Naruto immediately pushed him away. Uchiha amusedly chuckled when he saw the cute blonde boy's expression. He thought that Naruto was so damn fuckable in that state.

_"...name's Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to **have **you here." _the raven finally introduced himself, eyes fixed on the blonde like a hungry wolf. _"And that guy over there is Gaara." _Naruto bowed his head to hide the dark blush on his face. He forgot that the other roommate was also inside the room. So, he actually saw them on act! He composed himself and prayed not to stutter again but failed since both guys we're like undressing him with their eyes.

_"Ni-nice to meet you t-too! But I think I n-need to pee, so... ummm...brb!" _by that, Naruto scrambled hurriedly to the door to get out.

_"Did that turn you on Sabaku?" _the raven leaned against the door frame, smirking.

_"Hm." T_he redhead chuckled silently as he came from view when he walked towards where Sasuke was standing. They watched the blonde ran out.

_"I Wanna know how he taste like." _the raven frowned at Gaara's reply. This was actually bad news for him since it's clear that they're both hitting on the same type.

_"Don't. ever. try. He's already mine." _growling, he grabbed the redhead's arm and yanked him.

_"Who said so?" _

"_What I 'touched', I owned."_

_"Oh Really?" _Gaara said mockingly. He gripped the other boy with equal strenght and stared at Sasuke with equally cold eyes. "_We both know Uchiha that I don't give a fuck about whatever you say.__" _He then walked out of the door, smirking. "

Sasuke gritted his teeth, hands clenched tightly then he'd let this off today only but next time he'd definitely own the blonde and not give that redhead a chance to get near his new found uke.

_"Tch. "_

**_T B C_**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE:

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys! I'm really sorry for the delay of the story. I know you've been waiting for the sequel for a long… long time… but I want you to know that I'll try not to leave this story without a suitable ending. I had the plot written before and the laptop crashed I had no back-up. (-.-) I'm messed up this past months due to my life's ups and down and also, I lack enough inspiration. I cannot accomplish something with just diligence.

I hope you still find this story worth waiting and reading. AGAIN, I'm really very sorry! Also btw, Thank you so much too for Fav-ing and Alerting my story into your accounts! I love you guys! I'll try to keep it up to you! And yes, if you have something to say or have some ideas I welcome you very much!That would really help me! :O


End file.
